I'm Your Puppet
I'm Your Puppet is the twenty-third episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 12, 2013. It is the last episode before the season 3 finale.... Synopsis Hanna, Emily, and Aria go to visit Spencer in Radley. They try to convince her that the body found wasn't Toby, but she won't believe them. She leaves suddenly, and when the nurse enters her room to tell her that her friends have left, she shoves something under her pillow. Hanna and Emily return to Emily's house, where Hanna is staying, since her mom is out of town. Hanna is looking worriedly out the window for Detective Wilden, who apparently knows she's staying there, while Emily stresses about Spencer. Then, Emily makes her mom promise to tell her if any more information is released about the body found in the woods. Aria and Ezra are discussing the possibility of hiding their relationship (again) as he's applying for a substitute teacher position in Rosewood. Aria offers to pick up Malcolm from his karate class, and worries that she'll screw it up and Maggie will never forgive her. Caleb and Hanna are together and happy, and Caleb is so glad Hanna got his father, Jamie, the job. Hanna seems unenthusiastic, and she's still worrying about the church money she saw that Jamie had. Meanwhile, Shana and Emily are texting, which is making Aria suspicious. When the three girls are talking, Emily realizes that they can go to the morgue and photograph the body so that Spencer knows it isn't Toby. Wren visits Spencer, and there is some obvious tension between him and Eddie Lamb. Then, Wren points out a game Spencer has in front of her was one that Mona was obsessed with. After Wren gets up and leaves, Spencer more closely inspects the game to see that Mona has drawn a map on top of the board, and it's for Radley. Spencer follows the map to an unlocked door, but doesn't enter it. Back at school, Hanna is taken aside by Mrs. Montgomery, who needs to speak with Ashley. Hanna asks her what's going on, and Mrs. Montgomery explains that the church's bell has been replaced to one about $8,000 less in value. They suspect Jamie took it, and Hanna is told not to tell Caleb. While she's out to dinner with Jamie and Caleb, she recieves a necklace in thanks from Jamie, and is skeptical about it. After she puts it on, Jamie recieves a call from Ted telling him that he's fired. Spencer is visited by her mother, who tries to pretend everything is normal, and Spencer snaps. She yells at her mom, and her mom asks her what's going on. Mrs. Hastings revealed that just before Alison died, she was in the same state as Spencer, and when she was sleeping over at Spencer's house one night, she came back late at night with a bloody lip, and ran into Mrs. Hastings while she snuck back into the house. Emily, Hanna, and Aria break into the morgue dressed as nurses, and Hanna and Emily find an unlabeled body, while Aria is on the lookout. Aria spots 'redcoat' and follows her, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator. Spencer asks Eddie about Wren, who reveals that Wren isn't trustworthy. Then, she takes her pills and the doctor leaves. After he's gone, she removes the unswallowed pill from her mouth and stores it in a bag hidden in her pillow. Hanna and Emily prepare to photograph the body, and they open the body bag to find a mask over a body they don't recognize. A noise is heard outside, and they flee, leaving the mask on the table. Caleb rants to Hanna about how his father is innocent, and she reveals that she saw her money donation to the church in Jamie's wallet. Caleb is heartbroken, but believes her. Aria goes to pick up Malcolm, and he isn't there. His instructor reveals that he was picked up by someone using her name. In his cubby is a poster for a carnival, where Aria immediately goes. She spots him with a figure wearing a black hoodie, and runs after them, but loses them. Back at Radley, Wren and Eddie have a tense conversation where they argue over giving Spencer a book, and Wren says, "We're not having the same problem again, are we Eddie?" exercising his power over Eddie, and probably referring to when Mona was staying at Radley. Jamie comes to Hanna's house, and it confronted by Caleb. Caleb yells at him, and Jamie acts confused, but leaves when Caleb tells him to. They cut off ties, and Caleb is hurt that his father betrayed him again. Aria calls the police to get help finding Malcolm, but stumbles upon him in the now-deserted puppet show, in a trance staring at the frozen puppets. Malcolm tells Aria that her friend 'Alison' took him here and bought him ice cream. Emily goes to the police station and runs into her mom, who's holding a missing person box and seems very stressed out. She makes Emily leave. Late at night, Spencer sneaks around Radley, following Mona's map. She runs into Alison humming, who dances with her, and directs her to the star at the end of Mona's map. The star leads to her to a rocking horse, which has a detachable head. Inside it is a fake nuse identification for Mona as Nurse "Ali Dee", medical papers, and a visiters pass for CeCe authorized by Wren. He walks in the room right as she pulls out all the papers. Meanwhile, Aria and Ezra are out to dinner, and Ezra says that Malcolm had a great time. He seems very happy, but Aria seems terrified. After Ezra comments on how Malcolm loved the puppets, and Aria tells Ezra she doesn't think she can 'do this' anymore. She breaks up with him, but it's not for sure if it's a one day thing, or forever, because Ezra kisses her goodbye, not really getting what she'd said. Spencer confronts Wren, and Wren admits that he let Cece in when Mona wasn't supposed to have visitors. CeCe wanted to visit Mona. It's also revealed that Ali got CeCe kicked out of university, and that CeCe urgently needed to talk to Mona. Melissa was the one who told CeCe about Mona being in Radley. Mrs. Fields tells Emily that another body was found, a young man, late teens/early twenties, with no identification. There was "significant trauma" to the body, and they don't know for sure who it is. Caleb and Hanna are talking at the carnival, and Caleb sadly tells her about how he'd hoped his father would be there for him this time. When Caleb goes to get them coffee, the church bell tolls, and Hanna gets an 'A' text revealing that Jamie was framed. Caleb comes up behind her and looks at her phone, reading the text. Aria and Hanna talk about the text, and Hanna worries Caleb won't forgive her. She says Caleb left to find Jamie. Emily bursts in and tells them about the new body, found right by where Spencer said it was, with her purse nearby. Then, Spencer reaches into her pillowcase and pulls out a black hoodie, and recalls her conversation with Mona, where she agreed to join the 'A' team. She also has a pair of tickets for the puppet show Malcolm was at. At the very end, the new body is shown, with only the side showing. Toby's tattoo can be seen from under the sheet, but it's smudging. Notes * Spencer joins the "A'" team. * A second body is found in the woods, who is presumed to be "Toby". However, at the end the tattoo is revealed to be smudging. * Alison and Mrs. Hastings had a flashback. * "'A" picked up Malcolm claiming to be Aria, then tells Malcolm that she is Alison, a friend of Aria's. It could be assumed that it was Spencer, since she had two tickets from the puppet show. * Spencer sees Alison for the second time, but this time it was in Radley. * Aria sees Big A (Red Coat) '''approach the morgue, however as soon as Aria sees her, Red Coat runs back onto the elevator. * Wren returns in this episode. * Jamie is fired from the church project. But it turns out A had taken the bell all along. * According to a tweet by one of the producers/writers of Pll Spencer was the one who picked up Malcom Title *The title seems to foreshadow Red Coats (the leader of the A-Team) employees that Red Coat is a puppetmaster controlling his/her "puppets" into getting the one he/she hates hurt or in trouble. *This could be a reference to Alison's and Spencer's conversation before she disappeared. Spencer says "You think just because you brought us together you can treat us like puppets," to which Alison replies, "But you are" or Alison manipulating the Liars into her schemes (like what happened in 'The Jenna Thing'). *Another is that the A-Team likes to control the Liars' lives. *In the promo, Large wooden puppets are seen to be controlled in the carnival scene. *This also refers to the song that Alison played on the record when she visited Spencer in Radley. *Could possibly refer to Spencer joining the A-Team, playing the part as their puppet, to gain information. Featured Music * Ooo La La by Sarah Leitchenberg * Runaway Heart by The Strange Familiar * I Won't Let You Down Again by Matthew Perryman Jones * Hanging On To Long by Duffy. * I'm Your Puppet ''by Dionne Warwick Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle *Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler *Sarah Zinsser as Nurse Lisa Gallery PLLS03E23-01.jpg PLLS03E23-08.jpg PLLS03E23-07.jpg PLLS03E23-06.jpg PLLS03E23-05.jpg PLLS03E23-04.jpg PLLS03E23-03.jpg PLLS03E23-02.jpg Qutoes Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes